pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:J-Ninja/Pixel Dungeon Theoretical Storyline
The story of the Pixel Dungeon begins in a time when the race of men flourishes in great castle cities, built by the race of Dwarves, master crafters, engineers, and artisans. Unfortunately, some men in this time have begun to grow fearful of the dwarves, reasoning that those who built the great castles could also destroy them (Despite the fact that the dwarves have never shown any hostility toward humans). One of these paranoid men is the king of one of the great castle towns, and is thus in a position to act on his fears. The king orders that a prison be secretly built, dug out under the sewers of the great castle town. Once the prison is complete, the king sends out a squad of knights to capture all the dwarves in the main dwarven city, in the mountains near the castle town. The dwarves are completely taken by surprise by this attack, and are all taken easily, even the king of the dwarves himself. The dwarves are then locked up in the prison, manned by a small staff of jailers. The entrance from the sewers to the prison is sealed with a great door that can only be unlocked from the outside, so that even if the dwarves escaped their cells, they could not leave the prison. At first, the prison guards are vigilant, and the prison is regularly checked by troops from the castle, but soon, the king grows tired of maintaining the prison, so, being confident in the security of his prison cells, he reduces the effort put into the prison to a minimum. Now, the prison is checked only once every few months, when a new set of jailers comes to relieve the current staff, and a large supply of food rations for the prisoners and cornish pasty for the jailers to eat is brought. The jailers, once attentive and dutiful, have become lazy, barely even doing their job. The imprisoned dwarves sense this relaxing in vigilance, and realize that their time to act is soon. At last, the time comes. About a month after one of the shipments, when there is still a lot of food left, but the new guards, who were at first vigilant, have now grown lazy and bored. The dwarves have been slowly weakening their prison bars for a long time, with the aid of the few Dwarven mages. These mages are rare among the dwarven nation, but are powerful, practicing magics suited to the dwarves, magics of construction, and also destruction. These mage are part of the Dwarves secret to their amazing proficiency in building things. The mages were at first too closely watched to try any escape, but by the time the guards grew lax, the mages' powers were greatly weakened by hunger and poor conditions. Still, the mages were able to slowly weaken the prison cells, and now, finally, the dwarves break free. Despite their hunger and weakness, they easily overcome their completely unprepared jailers with their sheer numbers. The Dwarves are now free, but have to decide what to do next. They cannot escape the prison, as the great door can be opened only from the outside. Even if they could, they would probably not get far in their current state before the king discovered them again and re-imprisoned them, or worse. So, unable to go up, the dwarves make the only choice left. They will go down. They first rest a short while, eating from their plentiful food supply to regain strength. Then, they set out deeper into the prison, using the weapons taken from the jailers to fend off attacks from strange, hyena-like creatures called gnolls, as well as swarms of mutant flies bred in the stink of the prison. They also find that the lower levels of the prison house members of the thieves' guild from the castle town. The dwarves did not take up the entirety of the prison the king had built, so it was also used to house the worst criminals from the castle town. The thieves had escaped from their cells some time ago, some of them being master lockpicks. They had no chance of overcoming the guards, being too few. However, occasionally a guard would venture too far into the prison alone, where a thief could overcome him, steal his uniform, and sneak out with the jailers when the next relief shift came. However, these opportunities were few and far between, so for the most part, the thieves are stuck here. Still, they give the Dwarves little trouble, seeing that they are not easy victims. Finally, the dwarves reach the bottom of the prison, where they find, suprisingly, a hole in the wall. this hole leads to a somewhat small system of natural caves and tunnels, which the builders accidentally broke through to by digging a bit too deep when initially building the prison. It looked as if the hole was once sealed over, but it was a poor job, and had begun to crumble away, exposing the hole. The dwrves knew what they would do now. It was time to do what dwarves do best. It was time to dig. Widening the entrance to the caves was not difficult, as the entrance was poorly sealed in the first place. The dwarves entered the caverns, taking with them old torches, shovels, pickaxes, and hammers that had been abandoned or forgotten by the initial digging crew, and leaving a couple of mages to guard the entrance, watching for any signs of pursuit.. The dwarves did not know for sure where they were going, just that they were going deeper, away from the humans who had imprisoned them. The dwarves began to dig the caves deeper and larger, but it soon became apparent that they were getting nowhere fast. Their tools were not the best, and they also had to fend off attacks from the denizens of the cave, vampiric bats, and also gnolls, stronger than the ones from the prison. The dwarves realized that this must be where the gnolls in the prison had come from, a few having found the hole in the wall and gone through it. Realizing they were getting nowhere, the dwarves switched their focus from excavation to extracting materials from the walls, which are rich in minerals. It takes several days, but the dwarves gather enough materials to put to use. Using a magical forge constructed by the dwarven mages, the dwarves fashion higher-quality tools, and, more importantly, they create the first in the line of Dwarven Machines. This machine aids them in all aspects of life in the cave, fending off attacking monsters as well as digging out the caverns much faster than any dwarf, and extracting materials from the walls at the same time, which the dwarves use to create more machines, further speeding their progress. The dwarves have come far, but it has taken time. Thier escape is at last discovered by the relief staff that comes to the prison. The king is distraught with this turn of events, but reasons that if the dwarves were strong enough to escape their cells, they may be strong enough to turn back any brute force he sends into the prison. He decides that a more subtle approach is necessary before using brute force. The king journeys to the forests, to the hidden village of the Tengu clan, known only to the Tengu and the royal family. (This is all I have time for right now, I have most of the story in my head, but it's a lot of typing. I'll finish later.) Category:Blog posts